Adventures in the Snow
by butterflyxblade
Summary: A collection of oneshots about Ichigo and Rukia's time during winter. From blizzards to snowmen to just plain stupid fights. They're here. Come enjoy the wonders of winter with Ichigo and Rukia Chapter 18 Open Opportunities Ichiruki
1. Arguments About Snow

It was snowing, or at least, that's what Ichigo called it. He told me when it gets really cold, the rain freezes and turns to snow. Then he yelled at me for not knowing what snow was.

"C'mon,' he said, "of all people, you should know what it is! You've blasted it out of your damn zanpaku-to so many times!"

"Baka, I didn't know it was the snowy substance, I thought it was a soft ice!" I yelled. He gets upset so easily.

"You're the baka; ice is a harder version of snow. They are the same!"

"No, they're different! If anyone knows ice, it's me! I definetly blast snow, now that I know what snow is, well, I blast both, but mostly snow! Well, in my favorite dance, it's snow. Anyway, why are you yelling at me when I'm right?" Now I'm confusing myself.

"I'm yelling at you because your wrong, midget! I don't even have any idea what you just said! You. Blast. Snow. Not. Ice." That was it. I jumped in the air and kicked him in the head. Hard. "Ow! What was that for?!" he asked rubbing his head. I just smiled because the perfect idea came into my mind.

I grabbed his hand. "Come with me." I pulled him through the house, outside and down the street a ways so no one would see us. "What the hell're you doing? It's freezing!" he yelped and hugged himself for warmth. "I'm proving I'm right," I smiled.

Then I let go of his hand and backed up. Taking the soul candy out of my pocket, I popped one in my mouth and watched my gigai fall to the ground as I went into shinigami form. "Rukia, what are you-."

"Relax, just watch."

Then I activated my shikai.

"_**Mai, Sode no Shirayuki!"**_ And the usual happened. Her ribbon formed from her hilt and turned white, along with the rest of her. Then her ribbon circulated around me in her dramatic way that I hated, she's always such a drama queen. But this seemed to amaze Ichigo. I guess he hasn't formally met her because when I drew her, he fell to ground and crawled away slowly, never taking his eyes off me. It made me feel…powerful.

But, back to business.

"Stand up," I ordered him, a fake serious look on my face. He must have believed it because he stood up right away. I smiled. "Good, now let's see if I'm right."

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" I smiled again, the idiot actually looked frightened.

Then I put on my _serious _face again because I actually had to focus while I did this. Then I got into my stance and the rest happened quickly.

The four icicles fell off my sword and circled around me. "Rukia, wh-what the hell are you doing?" Ichigo asked putting his hands up in the air as if he was about to get arrested. I just smiled "Don't worry, Ichigo, I won't hurt you…much. I'm just proving a point." I was going to show him exactly how much snow I could blast. And with that I yelled out the command:

"_**Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!"**_

Then snow…or ice, or… whatever you call it, overflowed from my sword, harshly landing on Ichigo. I heard him yell as he was covered in _snow and ice_ and… more snow. Once I thought I did enough damage I stopped, then I put her back into my sheath and ran over to him. Once I got there, I fell to the ground holding my stomach, laughing hysterically.

There Ichigo stood, covered in so much snow, only his head was sticking out. His face was red from the _snow_ hitting him and his feet were frozen to the ground because of the _ice_. He was still in a daze from getting hit by my avalanche.

When he opened his eyes, he saw me on the ground, and, for a second, I saw worry on his face. "You okay, Rukia?"

I looked up at him surprised, and still laughing I said, "Of course I'm okay, why do you ask…or care?" _Why would he think I was injured…he should worry about himself anyway. _He turned his head away to leave my gaze, "No reason." Then I saw his face get even redder and I smiled.

"Good, now that you've felt it, do I blast ice _and snow_ or just one?" I was still smiling, waiting for him to admit I was right.

"Youblastboth," I heard him mumble.

"Perfect. Now, want to play in the snow?" I was excited. Now that I officially knew what it was, I was ready to play.

"What do you think?" he said trying to chip the ice away from his feet.

I just stuck my tongue out at him and kicked him in the head.


	2. My Man of Snow

"Rukia-Chan, Ichi-nii, wanna have a snowman making contest," Yuzu asked running up the stairs. "Sure, Yuzu-Chan," Rukia replied before Ichigo even had an input. "Great! Meet us down stairs in 15 minutes. It will be you and Ichi-nii vs. me and Karin-Chan," she smiled and went down stairs. "Okay," Rukia yelled back as Yuzu went down stairs.

Then she turned to Ichigo. "Oi! Ichigo, what's 'snowman'?" Ichigo looked up from his manga, shaking his head. "You've gotta be kidding me. You've got no idea what one is and you said yes to making them in a contest?"

"Yup. Now tell me what it is already!" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips. "Geez, it's just a man you make out of snow!" Ichigo replied irritated. "So," she replied, pondering his answer, "it can be any kind of man you want? Does he come to life?"

"That's the basic idea and NO he doesn't come to life," he said, going back to his book. Rukia clasped her hands together. "Okay then, let's get ready, I know the man I want to make out of snow."

A half hour and about 7 feet of snow later, they were just about finished with their snowman. It was taller than Ichigo, wearing one of his jackets and one of his scarves. Of course, since Rukia didn't want to use any of her clothes for some reason, he was stuck using all of his. It kind of looked like him actually; it just needed the orange- oh, God.

He saw Rukia running out of the house with an orange hat with orange spikes on the top of it. Why the hell did they own a hat like that anyway? "What do you think, Ichigo?" she said, holding up the hat. "Wh-why do you have that?"

"Well, you said we could make a man out of snow so I decided to make _you_," she said pointing at him. He looked away, trying to hide his blush but Rukia ran to the snowman and tried to put the hat on its head. But she was too short.

"Oi! Ichigo, will you put on the haaa-Ahhhh!" Before she knew it, Ichigo had lifted her up and she was sitting on his shoulders. "Put the freakin' hat on, midget!" He was happy Rukia was on top of him, so she didn't see the gigantic smile on his face.

Once the shock went away, Rukia smiled, "Right!" She took the hat and placed it on the snowman's head. "Perfect."

Ichigo helped Rukia get off of him and they just stared at each other. Ichigo started to move closer to Rukia when, suddenly, their snowman fell on top of them, covering them in snow, thanks to the push of Yuzu and Karin.

Rukia started to laugh but Ichigo just wore a frown on his face.

_C'mon, I was so close!_


	3. Sleigh Ride Srew Up

"Rukia-Chan!" Keigo yelled. He waited for her to come out of school, but got too distracted by Orihime's rack to see Rukia walked right passed him. He ran over to see her and Ichigo walking home. _Why is that jerk Ichigo always with her? Hmph, oh well._

"Rukia-Chan, would you like to come sledging with us tomorrow? Almost everyone is going!" He waited for the beautiful Kuchiki Rukia to answer but before she could say anything, an obnoxious strawberry interrupted. "NO. Not interested." Then he started to walk away.

Keigo sighed and also started walking away but was stopped by someone's hand on his shoulder. "I would be happy to come, Asano-kun," said Rukia, with a beautiful (beautiful to him, fake to Ichigo) smile. "Yes! You will not regret it Rukia-Chan!"

"Fine, then I'm coming, too." There was Ichigo again, at Rukia's side, like usual. "Fine, fine Ichigo, but just don't hog Rukia-Chan tomorrow," he said and got a big punch in the face for it. Still, Keigo walked away a happy man.

The next day they all were there, Ishida and Orihime, Chad and Tatsuki, Keigo and Miuzuro, and Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo brought a toboggan, since that was the only sledge his tall body could fit on and Rukia brought a small, pink, plastic sledge, about the size of her.

Rukia was extremely confident. Ichigo had told her about twenty times yesterday what a sleigh was and what it meant to go sledging, and she understood him perfectly; jump in the sledge and slide down the hill. Please, compared to fighting Hollows, this was child's play. She sat in her sleigh and waited to go sliding down the hill and nothing happened. She got out and got in it again but still got the same turn out. No movement.

"Oi! Ichigo, what am I doing wrong?" she yelled. Ichigo, who was climbing up the hill with his toboggan for the third time, sighed. "You have to push off, baka," he yelled back at her. _Push off? Push off what?_ Then she felt hands on her back. When she turned around, she wanted to scream. Keigo was about to push her down the hill. "Let me assist you, Rukia-Chan," he said with a glint in his eye. Oh, how Rukia wanted to kick him so hard, but before she could say anything, someone did it for her.

Thank God for Ichigo. His foot hit Keigo at the perfect angle, square in the face! Keigo went rolling down the hill and everyone laughed at him, including Ichigo. Rukia let out a sigh of relief, "Arigatou, Ichigoooooooooo!" Ichigo foot made contact with her sledge and she went speeding down the hill. "There's your freakin' push," he yelled down to her, with a smile on his face.

Rukia screamed at the top of her lungs for about fifteen seconds. Then, when it all sank in, she clutched her sledge in excitement. _This is fun! _She was speeding down the hill, her hair blowing back. Then she started yelling in excitement. _I'm going so fast. This is great! _ Ichigo smiled as he saw Rukia rush down the hill with a smile on her face. _Her smile is so…_ Then he saw it. "Hey! Rukia!"

**BAM!!!**

Rukia's sledge, with her on it, slammed into a tree. The only thing Ichigo could see was Rukia's small figure crashing repeatedly against the ground as she rolled down the hill.

"RUKIA!"

No one dared to move…except the most daring person there. Ichigo went running down that hill like there was no tomorrow. "RUKIA!" When he got close enough to see her, he could only see her still body…and red snow. "Rukia!" He knelt down beside her and pick up her body. "R-Rukia."

Then he felt something hit his head, hard. The impact made him fly about ten yards. He could have gone father but he crashed into a tree. "Danmit! What the hell was that?" Then he looked up to see a certain Kuchiki in shinigami form.

"Rukia!" Bam! Another kick in the head sent him flying again. "Baka! You are so stupid, to think a tree could take out a shinigami from the 13th company," she walked over to him yelling. "Ru-Rukia…how did you-? What did you-?"

"God Ichigo, a shinigami always cares soul candy with them! When I saw the tree coming I jumped out of my gigai, bakamono!" With a sigh of relief, Ichigo stood up, ready to take the offensive. "You think I'm stupid?! I'm not stupid enough to drive right into a freakin' tree!" _God, this woman! Does she __**want**_ to_ kill herself? _ "Well, I'm not stupid enough to get worried over nothing!" _ What did she mean 'nothing', she crashed into a freakin' tree, like hell I was worried!_

"Whatever. Now, what do we do with your body?" How was he going to explain this to everyone up the hill? He looked over at her to see her sighing. "You really are stupid, Ichigo. You're going to go up there, say I'm fine but I want to go home, that will be your excuse to leave," she continued, "then you'll carry my gigai to Urahara, and he'll take care of the rest."

Surprisingly he did it; he was too tired to argue. Ichigo, carrying Rukia's gigai, and Rukia, still in shinigami form, walked down the empty road in silence. Rukia couldn't help but remember her ride. The adrenaline running through her, the feeling of the wind; she couldn't get it out of her head. "Ichigo," she said looking at the ground, "do you think we could go sleighing again soon?" Ichigo looked up at her in surprise and then smiled, "Yeah.

But next time, let's go to a place with no trees."


	4. Blinding Blizzard Binding Blizzard

Well, we were in the _perfect_ situation. Now were lost in the middle of a forest in a _freakin'_ blizzard. Thanks Rukia. This is _just_ perfect.

"Ichigo! Why are we here?!? Can't we just go home!" she yelled. Why was the freakin' midget yelling at me? This was _her_ fault. "Yea, we would go home… if we had any freakin' idea where we're going?!?"

"God, Ichigo, why did you drag me out here?" Oh, that's IT. "What the hell do you mean? You were the one that said 'Ichigo, let's go hiking,' you thought of it. _You _dragged _me _here. Literally!" Then I remember were she pulled me and started rubbing my arm. That girl had some hell of a grip. "Whatever, can we at least _try_ to get out of here, I'm freezing," she said, walking away, hugging herself for warmth.

Then a big wind blew and I heard her yell. Then I couldn't see her. Crap. "Rukia! Rukia!!!" Then her foot made contact with my chin. To some it up in one word: damn.

"Why the hell are you screaming, baka?" she yelled from under me. "Rukia, where are you, danmit?" I yelled again, there was so much snow, I couldn't see anything.

"I'm under you, idiot."

Then I looked down. The wind must've blown her over. She was covered in snow, her hair was so wet it looked like she just jumped into a pool and her lips were an odd shade of blue. Crap. Then I picked her up and put her on my back, with her struggling, of course. Man, I never knew she could hit so hard.

"What the hell're you doing, baka?" God, she really _was_ stupid. "What do you think? If you're so puny the freakin' wind's gonna keep knockin' ya down, it will just take us longer to get the hell out of here. So shut up and enjoy the freakin' ride!"

That shut her up, and we started walking, but after a few bloody noses from crashing into trees I couldn't see that were right in front of me, we settled under a tree and decided to wait till the storm let up. Great, now she'll just yell at me more.

"…"

We sat in silence, which…kinda worried me. Then I looked at her. She looked so cold, fragile. Her cheeks were flushed and the color of her lips had changed from a blue to a dark, dark purple. She tried to yell at me but she couldn't because her teeth were chattering so much. She had hypothermia or at least something like it. This _was_ just the greatest day of my life!

I knew she was probably gonna murder me for doing this but I did it anyway. If it will keep her from dying...I guess I'll just do anything, right? I scooted over next to her, picked her up and put her in my lap. Then I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her waist.

Before she could argue I said, "We're staying like this unless you would rather freeze to death." But I didn't think she was going to argue 'cause when I wrapped my arms around her, she loosened up and laid back on my chest.

We sat like that for the longest time. She eventually fell asleep. I have no idea how because it was, like, -20 degrees outside, but she did. And for reasons I didn't know, I was upset when she woke up and got off me. I think I liked her there, lying in my chest. It made me feel…I think…never mind. I guess it's so cold it's messing with my brain.

Well, the storm stopped, but now we're stuck in the middle of a freakin' forest. This is gonna get interesting.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	5. Shovel Trouble

"Freakin' dad…. Wreckin' my freakin' life…" He looked over to the small, out of breath girl standing beside him. "...Freakin' wreckin' hers, too." Ichigo's dad volunteered Ichigo to shovel snow out of an old lady's driveway that lived across the street from them. Ichigo was angry that he was stuck doing such a troublesome deed. Rukia joined in the shoveling because she was bored. She stayed positive. She looked at it as training, building upper body strength, something she definitely lacked.

Well, she _did_ think that, two hours ago. At the moment, she was sitting on the side of the driveway trying to catch her breath. Why did it have to snow 3 feet last night? She looked over at Ichigo, who was still shoveling like he just started. "How can you still do it?" He looked at her, "Huh?" He walked over to her. "How do you keep shoveling? It's like you didn't even do anything yet!" She felt disgraced, disgusted. _How can he be stronger than me?!_

"Well, one thing, I _pace_ myself. You were shovelin' so freakin' fast, it looked like you were paricipatin' in some damn race! And, well, I guess I'm just stronger than you," he said, scratching his head.

"Uhhhh," Rukia groaned. Well, her arms hurt really badly, but the groan was mostly from admitting to the fact that Ichigo was stronger than her. Ichigo, on the other hand, thought it was from her hurting arms. "Look Rukia, I can finish the rest. You can head in if you want."

Rukia jumped up from her position. "No way am I, Kuchiki Rukia, giving up on training! Pass me the damn shovel, Kurosaki, breaks over!" She was so determined, she could charge through a brick wall if she wanted to. Ichigo sighed, "Fine," and threw her the shovel.

They worked and worked, Rukia never taking a break. Ichigo soon realized he didn't have to work since Rukia was doing the work of 2 people. He sat down next to the driveway and watched her shovel. Rukia just thought Ichigo was taking a break so she didn't care.

Ichigo looked at Rukia, her small body, her red cheeks, her hair sticking to her face from sweat, the way her chest moved when she breathed, her strong violet eyes. She was perfect, perfect in every way. It was unfair to him, how perfect she was. It didn't seem right. _I'm not worthy for her._

Ichigo didn't know it but Rukia was thinking about him too. His muscular body, his orange hair, the way he would hide his emotions but show them at the same time, his powerful amber eyes. He was perfect, perfect in every way. She thought it was unfair how perfect his life was (besides the shinigami part). It didn't seem right. _I will never be right for him._

"In your face, Ichigo, I'm stronger than you" she smiled, realizing she finished the driveway by herself. She also realized that the sun was already setting. "Uh, no. I stopped to give you more crap to shovel, since you seemed oh so damn determined."

"Hmph, whatever," she retort. Ichigo sighed because he could see she still thinks she's stronger. Then the lady came out of her house, "Arigatou, Ichigo-Chan." He handed Ichigo a $20 bill. "Don't mention it, Koyama-san." The old woman nodded and walked away.

"Take it, midget," Ichigo said, giving the $20 to Rukia. "Why should I take your money? It was your job," she said. Like she was going to except money from him. "No, Rukia, you did most the work, you take the money," he said with a softer expression. Rukia smiled, "Okay then," and took the money from Ichigo's hand.

As they crossed the street side-by-side Ichigo mumbled, "I'm still stronger than you though." Rukia glared at him, "In your dreams, Strawberry!" And they both raced to the house.


	6. The Two Moons

It had snowed only a few hours ago and a beautiful fresh coat of snow glistened in the night as shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia were returning home from killing a Hollow that had showed up only a couple minutes before. Rukia couldn't help but stop and look at the beautiful site. She looked at the freshly fallen snow, how it gently rested on the trees' branches and how it covered the ground in its icy, white blanket. It was truly beautiful.

"Oi Rukia, what'cha staring at? C'mon, it's cold, let's go before we freeze," Ichigo yelled at the awe-stricken Rukia who had finally snapped out of her daze. "Right, sorry, let's get moving."

They continued walking when Rukia saw something that she couldn't just walk passed. She knew she was too short to see it but in a matter of seconds, her curiosity got the best of her and she bolted down the street in the other direction, wanting to see it.

"Rukia, where are you going?" Ichigo yelled at Rukia. "I'll be back in a moment, Ichigo. Stay here," she said as she ran into the darkness. "H-hey wait! I'm comin' too," he said as he followed her.

When Ichigo stopped he saw Rukia standing on one of the roofs, gazing out to the river. Ichigo sighed, he didn't want to go up there but part of him wanted to see what she was staring at. The good part of him won and Ichigo was standing next to Rukia on the roof, staring at the dark horizon.

"Wow…" The river had frozen over and with the full moon reflecting its image on the icy river, two moons appeared, one in the sky and one in the river. "Isn't this wonderful, Ichigo? I have never seen this in Soul Society." Ichigo turned to Rukia and nodded, "Yeah…it's _pretty damn amazin'_, but we really should get moving, Rukia," Ichigo said. He really wasn't a person who liked site-seeing.

"Can't we stay a little while longer, Ichigo? This is a once in…a couple of lifetimes chances to see this," Rukia said. She had only seen something like this once and since she's lived a good amount of lifetimes she was happy with her choice of words. Ichigo sighed, he always lost to her, "Fine," he simply said, reluctantly sitting next to Rukia on the roof.

"Look how the moon even stands out in great black darkness," Rukia said in amazement, pointing at the moon. When she said that, Ichigo thought of his hollow, _his_ great black darkness. But he also thought of his moon that always stood out in the darkness, always showed him _his _light. "I can always see my moon," Ichigo muttered with a smile on his face.

_Because you're always mine._


	7. Happy Decorating

"Ichigo, what're you doing?" asked Rukia, "Why are you hanging circular objects on a tree? Why is there even a tree in your house?"

Ichigo just gave her a blank stare, "I'm decorating the Christmas tree, idiot. It _is _Christmas Eve tomorrow and since my family is out today, I have to get ready."

"Christmas Eve? What is that?"

"Jeez Rukia, you're more clueless than I thought," Ichigo braced for impact, but when nothing came he kept talking, "Christmas Eve is when people get ready to celebrate Christmas, which is a popular holiday when everyone gets presents for one another."

"Oh," Rukia said sounding confused, "why do people decorate?"

"Well, uh, I don't know, I'm not a very festive person, Rukia!" Ichigo said, as Rukia laughed at him. Then, Rukia shrugged, "Whatever, do you need help?

"Uhhhh... sure," Ichigo said, surprised she asked to help.

Ichigo showed her how to put ornaments on the Christmas tree and they decorated it together. At first, they did it in silence but when Rukia asked another question, they started talking. While they would talk, Rukia would say something stupid, which made Ichigo smile and tell her how stupid she was. Then they would get into a fight. And then Rukia would ask another question.

"So…what do you want for Christmas then, Ichigo?" Rukia asked, putting an ornament on the tree. "I don't know, I was never a present person," he said, shrugging, "What do you want?"

"I don't know, a lot of things. I want to be promoted to a seat in my division, I want Shirayuki to teach me a new dance, I want Renji to talk to me more, I want Nii-sama to be happier," then she looked up at Ichigo, "I want you to smile more, I want a lot of things."

"What?! I smile," Ichigo said, "…sometimes."

"Not like you were doing just now," Rukia happily stated, "you _never_ smile like you just did."

"Shut up," Ichigo said crossing his arms, he hated when people brought up that subject. "You're such an idiot," Rukia said, walking toward the steps. "H-hey Rukia, wait!"

Rukia spun around on her heels, "What?" Ichigo cringed. "Um…I have something for you," he said walking over to the kitchen. He came back holing a small box wrapped in purple paper. "I know it's not even Christmas yet but if I gave it to you tomorrow or on Christmas my dad would never let me live it down, so…"

Rukia ran over to him and snatched to box from his hands. "Hey! What was that for!!?" Ichigo yelled. "Ichigo, I don't know what to say! I-I never got a present before. Oh, can a please open it now Ichigo, please!!

Ichigo was surprised by Rukia's outburst. _Who's never gotten a present before?_ "Yeah, just open it," he simply stated, turning away so she would see the pink on his cheeks.

Rukia ripped the paper open and opened the small box to find a silver necklace with a single small purple stone. "Oh, Ichigo, I love it, it's beautiful," Rukia gaped, her own purple eyes going wide.

"Well, it reminded me of you, the stone is the same color as your obnoxious purple eyes so…"

"I'm not going to wear it," Rukia stated. "What?! Why?! You just said you loved it!! Why aren't you-"

"I'll only wear Ichigo's necklace if Ichigo smiles more," Rukia said, smiling herself.

"Hey, that's no fair! And that would be two presents for you!" Ichigo yelled. "Well, life isn't fair, Ichigo. So what's it gonna be."

"Fine," he mumbled, "but you owe me two gifts!" And with that he chased Rukia up the steps with one of his genuine smiles plastered on his face.


	8. Forest Frenzy Forest Fun

Well, we were in the _perfect_ situation. Even though the storm stopped, we're lost in the middle of a forest with no idea _in hell_ where we are. If Ichigo had any _sense_ _of direction_ this would be simple. He's such a pain in the ass.

"Oi, Rukia! Do you have any idea where we're going?" he asked me. What a stupid question." If I had any idea where we're going, we would be out of here already, baka!!"

"Geez Rukia, you're such a dunce! You know this is all _your _fault. _You _said let's go into the forest! Good going." Where the hell does he get off blaming this on me? "Well, you _never_ listen to me! Why did you suddenly start listening to me _then_! It's your fault for listening to me!" Uhhhh…did that sound right?

"Okay! That made absolutely _no _sense! Forget it! Let's just get the hell outta here." He yelled. Great he's _yelling _now. Now he's gonna…. Wait……got it!

I ran over to the nearest tree and climbed up the branches to get to the top. If I could see a road or something, we could go to it and get out of here!

"Oi!! Rukia, what the hell're you doing?" he yelled again. He's truly an idiot. "I'm looking for a way outta here, danmit!" I was officially determined. I got to the top of the tree to see…well, first a whole lot of snow, but when I got focused I saw a small road that seemed to lead to Karakura.

"Ichigo, I found a way out!! If we travel left we will run into a road where we can get out!!" I have a right to be proud of myself so…in your _face_ Strawberry!

"Yes!!! Go going Rukia!! I'm gonna check it out!!" he yelled as he ran toward the direction I was pointing to. Good, he's happy; it takes a damn lot to please that boy.

I started climbing down the tree. Man, this was a tall one; I must have been ten feet off the ground when I felt myself lose my footing on a patch of ice. Next thing I knew, I was falling from a ten foot death drop, heading straight for the ground.

"Ichigo!!" I yelled. Why did I yell _his_ name? He could do anything if he tried but still, I yelled his name. The last thing I saw before I blacked out from the impact was him running toward me, screaming my name.

* * *

"Uhhhh…" Damn, that hurt. "Heh, you finally woke up?" I heard Ichigo say as my vision cleared. I was on him back, walking down the road I saw while I was in the tree.

"How long was I out?" I asked. It must have been at least a mile to the road from where we were, and with me on his back, it must have taken longer. "Heh, about a half hour," he said casually.

We moved in silence when I remembered I was still on his back. "I can walk by myself, Ichigo," I stated trying to get off his back. He felt my struggle but just held me tighter and hoisted me up more. "I don't know what condition your in yet from that fall. You'll stay there for now," he said, almost sounding upset.

I just sighed, "I'm sorry Ichigo, I shouldn't have been so careless." It's true. I'm always a liability, a burden. I just get in the way. "It's not your fault," he said, "I should have been there to catch you. It's my fault. I'm sorry."

He's truly an idiot. He always blames himself for everything! And it's pretty damn annoying, too! He's such a pain! I wanted to tell him that too, but I wasn't in the mood. My body ached and I was tired. I wanted to sleep but I didn't want to fall asleep on _him_ again. Although it was comfortable…and warm…it must have been too awkward for him. So I stayed awake.

* * *

Damn, I'm so weak, every time I tried to move it hurt. I would cringe in pain, what a weakling. Ichigo must of knew how crappy I was feeling. "You know your lucky it snowed 6 inches or you would have been in a hell of a worst condition than that."

"I know, Ichigo, let's just get home." Then I actually think he smiled. "As you wish."

He hoisted me up and tightened his grip again on my legs. As soon as I knew it, he was gaining speed fast. We started flying down the road as I clutched Ichigo tighter as adrenaline ran through my body. "Ichigo!!"

It was great. I felt like I was flying, as if I was sprinting through the sky. I was almost upset as I saw the dirt path come to an end and the familiar streets of Karakura come into view. Ichigo slowed down as the dirt path met the street.

"Man, finally!! We got outta there!!" he yelled into the endless, diamond sky. We both knew we enjoyed our little sprint down the path. We continued down the street with smiles on our faces.

"Lesson learned, Rukia. Never go hiking during a storm again, got it?" he said. "Okay," I said as I finally let myself fall asleep on his back. "Good," he replied as we kept walking down the empty street.

The last thing I felt was him gently kiss me on the head. I was shocked but happiness overpowered it as I fell into my sleep. But there was one thing I knew was true…

We might go hiking together again…as long as we ended up like this once more.

* * *

**Yes!! I have found the grey line button! Author notes time!!**

**I was listening to 'A Whole New World' from Aladdin when I wrote this. Some of the lyrics are actually in story. This is the end of my two part mini story. It started with Blinding Blizzard Binding Blizzard and ended with this. I hope you enjoyed it!!!** **Please tell me what you think!**


	9. Animal Crossing

"Man, it's freezing, I hate the snow," Ichigo complained for the 15th time as he and Rukia walked home from school. "We all know that, Ichigo! Quit pointing out the damn obvious!" Rukia yelled. She hated the cold. You would think a shinigami with an ice zanpaku-to wouldn't mind the cold, right? You're dead wrong.

"Let's just get home," Rukia said, her teeth chattering. "You don't have to tell me," Ichigo said as he started to walk faster. After half a minute of not hearing Rukia behind him, he turned around. "Hellooooo, Rukia! You were the one who wanted to get home so quickly! Rukiaaaa!" Ichigo yelled as he searched for the missing girl. _Where the hell could she have gone so damn fast?!_

"Ichigooooo!"

"Rukia?!" Ichigo turned around, trying to follow her voice. "Ichigo….please help me!" she screamed. "Rukia!! This isn't funny!!" Where the hell are you?!?" Ichigo yelled in the empty street. "The…the…RIVER!!" she screamed over the trees.

"The-the river? Damn…She _fell_…in the…RIVER?" With out a moment to waste, Ichigo started running through the forest toward the river. _Damn Rukia, you better not freeze to death…Oh, God…She might die!! _This just made Ichigo run faster as he sprinted through the forest.

When he got to the river, the only thing he saw was a hole in the ice…and a small girl flailing her hands in the water drowning. "Rukia!!" Ichigo yelled. "Ichi-" Rukia could only get out before her head went under the _freezing, icy cold _water. That made him feel better.

"Hold on Rukia!! I'm gonna save you!!" he yelled. _And how the hell am I suppose to do that? I can't jump in or we're both dead…Got it!_

Ichigo ran through the forest and found the biggest rock he could carry and brought it back to the river, relieved to see that Rukia's head was above the water again. "Rukia, I'm gonna break the ice, 'kay" he yelled as he threw the large rock on the ice with all his might. All the ice crashed and sank down to the bottom of the river. The down side was it brought Rukia back under the water again.

_Crap! Now…a tree! _Ichigo ran over to the closest tree and ripped the longest branch from it and ran back to the river. "RUKIAAA" he yelled at her motionless, sinking body. He reached out the branch. _Yes!! It's long enough!!! _He hooked the branch onto Rukia jacket and pulled her onto the shore. "Rukia? Ru-Rukia!!" Ichigo yelled shaking Rukia's body. "Danmit," he said as he wrapped his jacket around Rukia and put his jacket on her back.

Once they were set, he ran home. _Damn Rukia, you better make it…Danmit!!_ He raced into his house and went straight to his room, Rukia still on his back. "Perfect time for the _doctor_ to be out!" he yelled. He was going to kill his dad later and that was an understatement.

He laid her on his bed and wrapped her in the covers. "Great now what? I should get her out of her wet clothes…_GREAT!!_" he yelled.

* * *

Ten torturous minutes later, Rukia was in her pajamas, wrapped in the warmest blankets he could find laying in his bed. Of course, Ichigo pulled aside the chair from his desk and was sitting next to the bed. He sighed, "She should be fine now. Man, Rukia, I really hate you."

"Y-You hate me," Rukia whispered, her eyes slowly opening. "Rukia!! You're okay?! How do you feel?" Ichigo said relieved. "Besides from...being cold…I'm fine," she said, sitting up in bed.

"Damn Rukia, why the hell did you leave me? And to go to the river? Did you want to go for a _damn swim_?" Ichigo yelled, getting up from his chair. "S-Sorry Ichigo, I saw something and wanted to see what it was," she said softly. "Oh, so you _had_ to follow it and _had_ to fall in the damn river! Geez Rukia, you freakin' scared me!!"

"S-Sorry, the thing I was following went over the ice…and I thought it could hold me" she said again, pulling the covers up more. Ichigo sighed, "Whatever. What where you chasing anyway?" Ichigo said, sitting back in his chair. Rukia didn't answer. "C'mon Rukia, tell me. I won't get mad." He knew he was lying. Whatever it was, he was going to kill the world's population of them.

"Well…It was the biggest…" _It must be a hollow_, Ichigo thought, "Fattest…" _Yeah, definitely a hollow, "Bunny_ I have ever seen in my life," Rukia said.

"B-Bunny?" Ichigo asked, blood vessels popping in his head. "Yeah, but don't be angry Ichigo, I couldn't resist…it was a white one," Rukia said, trying to calm him down.

"KUCHIKI RUKIA, YOU ARE _SO_ DEAD!!"

"I thought so," Rukia said quietly, pulling the covers back over her head.

* * *

**Ichigo is really protective..isn't he? When it comes to his love he has too. Fanfiction is awesome!!**


	10. How to Help a Tongue Tied Friend

"Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime yelled as she entered the Kurosaki house. She quickly ran up stairs and threw the door up to Ichigo's room, who was on his bed reading manga. "Kurosaki-kun!!"

"Hey Inoue. Weren't you and Rukia going to be out for the day?" He asked, putting down his manga.

"Kurosaki-kun…please h-…help Kuchiki-san!" Orihime said, trying to catch her breath.

"What! What happened to Rukia?! Is it a Hollow?!" he yelled, running around his room looking for his snow boots. "No time to explain! Follow me, Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo and Orihime ran out of the house and on to the snow covered street. "She's at the park!" Orihime yelled as she ran through the snow.

"What exactly happened to Rukia?!"

* * *

"…_I heard that's what happens if you do it," Orihime said as her and Rukia walked in the park._

"_I doubt it. There's no way that __**that**__ is possible," Rukia laughed as she fixed her hat._

"_I don't know, Kuchiki-san, I was told that it has happened to many, many people," Orihime insisted, jumping in front of Rukia._

"_Have you ever heard of rumors? I heard they could be very convincing sometimes," Rukia replied as she walked passed Orihime._

_Orihime turned around, "Then why don't __**you**__ try it, Kuchiki-san?" Rukia stopped in her tracks, "Is that a challenge?"_

"_Yes, let's see if it is true or not," Orihime said, catching up to Rukia._

"_Hmm, a Kuchiki never turns down a challenge. I accept, Inoue Orihime. I'll do it!"_

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!!" Ichigo yelled as he saw Rukia in the park. "Inoue!! Why did you even bring it up?!?" 

"I-I don't know, I'm so sorry, Kurosaki-kun!!" Orihime yelled and bowed at the same time. "You should be apologizing her!!" he yelled.

"WHO THE HELL WOULD BE STUPID ENOUGH TO GET THEIR TONGUE STUCK ON A FREAKIN' LIGHT POST!!!"

Orihime cringed, "Um…I'll get some water, salt, butter, soap and a portable hair dryer!" she said as she ran out of the park.

Ichigo went over to Rukia and kneeled next to her. "You are a real idiot sometimes, Rukia! You and your pride. You should've just said no. Never listen to Orihime!!"

She didn't answer. Her eyes were closed tightly and her breathing was getting louder. "You okay, Rukia?" Ichigo asked with some concern in his voice.

"Id-id sti-stids," Rukia tried to get out, closing her eyes tighter. "It stings?" Ichigo asked as he got up and went behind Rukia.

_Great, now he's probably going to hit me or something!! An attack from behind, Ichigo, that's pretty low!!_

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw another hand in front of her face. Ichigo gently moved a lock of Rukia's hair away from her face. "Don't worry, it won't sting for long. Orihime should be here any minute," he said, rubbing her shoulders.

"I-di-go…"

"I'm here!!" Orihime said as she entered the park, "Don't worry Kuchiki-san, you will be better in a second!!"

Ichigo went through the bag of supplies that Orihime had brought. "Um…Let's try the…salt!" Ichigo declared as he pulled it out of the bag.

**Attempt 1:**

"This might sting, Rukia," Ichigo warned her as he poured the salt on the pole. Rukia squeaked as the salt landed on her cut up tongue. "Okay, now try pulling it off, Kuchiki-san!" Rukia tried to pull her tongue off but it only caused herself more pain.

"Um…," Ichigo went through the bag again, "How about the hair dryer?"

**Attempt 2:**

After 15 minutes of having the hair dryer against the pole, Ichigo gave up on it. "This is useless!! And it takes to damn long!!" he exclaimed as he through the hair dryer aside and went back to the bag.

"Let's try the…why the hell did you bring soap…and…and butter?" Ichigo yelled while throwing them away. "Aren't they, um…slippery?"

"Wather…wather…" Rukia tried to say. "You thirsty, Rukia?" Ichigo said, bringing the water to her. Rukia shook her head, "Wather de ptole…"

"Ohhh, good one Rukia!"

**Attempt 3:**

Ichigo poured the water on the pole, making the dry ice wet. After the ice was wet, Rukia successfully pulled her tongue off the pole.

"We did it, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime exclaimed. "Yes!" Ichigo yelled, "you okay, Rukia?!"

He turned around to see Rukia with her head in the snow. "What's wrong, Rukia?" Ichigo pulled her out of the snow. Her lips were all cut up and bloody, along with her tongue. "Oh! Kuchiki-san!"

"It's okay, Inoue. I'll treat Rukia at my house. It's late, you should go home now," Ichigo said while picking up Rukia, 'just married' style. This surprised both of them. "Oh, Okay, Goodbye, Kurosaki-kun. I'm sorry, Kuchiki-san!" she said as she left the park.

Ichigo and Rukia walked home in silence. When they got to the house, Ichigo carried Rukia right up to his room and put her on his bed. Then he went and got a towel from the bathroom. He gave it to Rukia, who wiped the blood off from her face.

"You know, you're an idiot, right?" he said, taking the towel from her. "Yeahhhh," she just said and laid her face in Ichigo's pillow. "What's wrong now?" Ichigo said, lying next to her.

She turned over. "I lossss de beth," she sighed. Ichigo laughed and put his arm around her.

"Geez, at least you didn't lose your tongue, Rukia."

* * *

**That was sooooo much fun to write! I have no idea if that is how to get your tongue off a pole but it worked for Rukia so... if you or your friend ever get their tongue stuck on a pole try it!!**


	11. SnowBalls and SnowAngels

"Oi!! Ichigo!! I'm going for walk!!"

"'Kay, God…why must you always yell," Ichigo mumbled, turning back to his manga.

It was just another lazy Sunday for Ichigo Kurosaki. Reading on his bed, watching T.V, pretty much doing absolutely nothing. But everyday _had _to be an adventure for Rukia Kuchiki. _No_…she couldn't just lie around and do nothing for one stinkin' day, she had to do something dangerous and/or annoying to satisfy herself. Which, in Ichigo's opinion, sucked for him.

After a half hour of nagging and whining, Rukia persuaded Ichigo to get his lazy butt and take her. They put on their snow gear and went to the park to go on this 'ever so great' walk.

Ichigo and Rukia walked through the park in silence, Rukia gazing in wonder at the falling snow, Ichigo wanting to shoot himself.

The walk continued in silence until Ichigo couldn't contain himself. "Danmit," he muttered incoherently under his breath while picking some snow and throwing it at a pine tree. Unfortunately for him, his snowball missed the tree…and hit Rukia Kuchiki in the back of the head.

_Danm._

Rukia immediately shot around on her heels and ran toward Ichigo. With her momentum, she jumped in the air and kicked Ichigo in the stomach, the shinigami deputy shooting backwards into a pile of snow.

"Oi!! Ichigo!! You pickin' a fight with _me, _Kuchiki Rukia!!" she yelled over to him in sheer anger, "I'll strangle you!!"

She ran over to the pile of snow just to be met with a snowball to the face. She fell backwards as she heard Ichigo laugh his head off.

"Oi!! What's so funny, bastard?! Real men don't fight with weapons!! Come out here so I can _destroy you_!!" Rukia commanded, her fists flying in the air.

Ichigo just laughed even harder. "Man, Rukia, ever heard of a snowball fight?" he laughed as he continued bombarding her with snowballs.

"Of course not baka, quit the dirty tricks!" she yelled again, dodging his snow bullets.

After a few minutes of simply dodging, Rukia picked up some snow, "First time for everything!" she said as she charged at Ichigo, using identical ammo.

"Wha…"

Ichigo was surprised to see that she started throwing snow…although he couldn't stayed surprised for long because he had to dodge and run away from Rukia's multiple attacks.

"Two can play at that game!" Ichigo yelled, throwing a snowball.

"Bring it on!!! Strawberry!!"

* * *

For 45 minutes the duo ducked, dodged, and ran throughout the park throwing snowballs at each other, both surprised to see a childish grin on the other's face. 

All of a sudden during the fight, Rukia leapt into the air and tackled Ichigo to the ground. They flew a long distance until they rolled to a stop, Rukia on top of him. Ichigo blushed slightly but Rukia didn't notice their position.

"I win," she snickered as she lied on top of him.

Yeah, like Ichigo would ever let _her_ beat him. He rolled over, making him be on top and Rukia on the bottom. And with his weight, Rukia couldn't reverse the situation.

"Who's king of the hill now?" he asked with a sly smile on his face.

"Fine, fine, just get off!!! You're crushing me, baka!!" she yelled, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

He rolled to the side, both of them laying on the white ground looking at the snow that was falling on them. "Nice, isn't it..." Rukia said quietly. "Yeah..." Ichigo simply replied.

Then, Rukia's arms and legs started moving up and down which caught Ichigo's attention. "What the hell're you doing now, Rukia?"

"I'm making a…" she tried to remember the name….ahh! "Snow angel."

"Oh…I thought you were stupid. Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Inoue."

"Oh."

Ichigo sighed as he looked at the girl next to her, flapping her arms and legs. _What the hell…_

Ichigo started to do the same, waving his arms up and down, leaving his mark in the snow. Rukia smiled as she saw this and kept continuing her angel.

After a couple minutes, they both got up to look at their work.

"Mine's bigger than yours," Ichigo boasted, pointing at his imprint.

"No duh! You're taller than me," she replied, crossing her arms.

He smiled.

She smiled.

When they found themselves smiling at each other, they looked away embarrassed, blaming their red faces on the cold.

"C'mon, Rukia, it's late, let's get going," he said, walking away.

"Let's!" she smiled running to catch up to him.

As people walked in the park that night, they noticed two large snow angels. A large one and a small one right next to each other…

looking as if they could stay there for eternity.

* * *

**This is dedicated to my friend, DefensiveFighter, who gave me the idea and helped me get out of my writers block. Thanks!!!**

**It was really, really corny and almost lemony but I loved writing it!!!**

**Tell me what you think!!! **


	12. Shinigami Crazyness Snowed In

"You did WHAT??" Ichigo yelled at the small girl standing next to his bed, dressed in shinigami robes.

"Well, I went to exterminate a hollow and there were like forty of them…" Rukia replied, slightly wincing as she jumped back into her body. Ichigo didn't notice

"Then why didn't you call _me_, instead of going to _them_?" he yelled again. _What the hell did she do? Does she __want__ to kill me?_

"Baka, I was going to, but they came to _me_!!" she exclaimed, hitting him in the head. Ichigo sighed, "Fine…how many are coming…" he said turning away. He would be able to handle two…at the most.

Rukia went over to him and whispered in his ear…..

"FIVE!!!!! Five of them!" he screamed in horror. He had to recap…

"Wait…you went to kill a hollow and there were, like forty of 'em, right?"

Rukia nodded.

"So people from Soul Society came to help _without _you asking them?"

Rukia nodded again.

"So now, Renji, Toshiro, Rangiku-san, and Ukitake are coming _here _to get out of the snow!?!" he yelled in disbelief, jumping from his bed.

"And Nii-sama too…" she reminded him. _Being snowed in with Byakuya….my god…I'm going to die!_

"They told me to come back and get everything ready for them while they finished off the last couple hollows so…we need food," Rukia declared as she ran down stairs to get some snacks.

Ichigo fell back on his bed. "Byakuya's coming…danmit!" he yelled at the ceiling.

"And what exactly is wrong about my arrival, Kurosaki?"

He sat up and was greeted with a light snowfall and a cold wind as he looked at the open window to see the five shinigami standing on the windowsill, still in their robes. "Oh…hi…" Ichigo stammered out as he stumbled to his feet.

"And what is wrong about my arrival?" Byakuya asked, walking toward the orange haired boy, his hand on the hilt of his sword. His badge was in his backpack and Rukia wasn't around to pop out his soul with her glove. Kon's never around when you need him… _He's really gonna kill me…_ Ichigo thought as the captain of the 6th Gotei walked toward him.

"Oh…you guys came fast!" Rukia said as she opened the door with her two arms full of food. Byakuya saw his sister entering and backed off, Ichigo sighing with relief. _Thank God for Rukia…_

"Rukia-san!! So nice to see you!!" Matsumoto yelled in a high pitched voice as she ran over to hug Rukia, most likely suffocate her in her boobs.

"OI!!! Ichigo…" Renji greeted his friend, walking over to Ichigo. "Oh, Renji, Toshiro, I haven't seen you guys since the Winter War." Ichigo stated, still recovering from his near death encounter.

"That's or _Hitsugaya Taichou_ to you, Kurosaki!!" Toshiro yelled, closing the window and taking a seat on his bed.

"Nice to see you again, Kurosaki-san," Ukitake said, approaching Ichigo. "Oh, you too, Ukitake-san," Ichigo replied, totally forgetting his manners.

Then Byakuya walked over to Rukia, making her shiver and put on her _other_ face. "Are you well, Rukia?" he asked staring straight at her. But Rukia just started at the floor. "Yes, I am fine, Nii-sama," she said properly like any other noble, which pissed Ichigo off.

"Then, we should treat your injuries," Byakuya said while turning away coldly, "Renji, come and heal her." Renji immediately rushed over and began healing Rukia's injuries.

_Injuries… _"What injuries?!" Ichigo said to Rukia who was now sitting on the floor. "Just some minor things from fighting the Hollows, it's nothing…" she said, still in noble mode.

There was a long silence until Matsumoto jumped in. "So, since we can't open the portal to Soul Society till the blizzard stops, what do you want to do?" Renji was about to say something but Matsumoto started talking again. "Oh, oh, how 'bout truth or dare!!"

"I will play," Ukitake said, sitting on the floor. "Great, anyone else?!" Matsumoto asked

At the end of much persuasion and bribing, everyone was sitting in a circle on the floor. Except for Byakuya who, of course, would never participate in such a childish event. "Okay, Okay first up…Hitsugaya Taichou…truth or dare?"

Hitsugaya sighed, "Truth." Matsumoto smiled, "Great! Have you ever kissed Hinamori-Chan?!" Suddenly, Toshiro went red and the whole room stared, "O-of course not!!" he yelled at his Vice-Captain. "Aww…but do you want to?" Matsumoto asked again. Toshiro retaliated, "Hey!! One question per turn!!" he yelled back. Then he got up and mumbled, "I'm going to the bathroom….." as he passed everyone.

Once he left the room, the game continued. "So…Kurosaki-san, truth or dare?" Ukitake asked, everyone turning their attention back to the game. Ichigo was surprised he would ask him. "Uh…Truth," he said. He did not know Ukitake that well and did not want to know what kind of dare he had in mind.

"Okay, let's see…oh," Suddenly, a devilish smile showed on his face, "Do you like Rukia-Chan?!"

The whole room stared at the two and Byakuya walked over to the circle, the topic grasping his attention. "What?!" Ichigo yelled, not knowing what to say. "Taichou!!" Rukia yelled at her division's captain who was laughing now. "C'mon, how many time have you been alone in the house, you never-"

He was unable to complete his sentence because Byakuya interrupted him. "Kurosaki, stand. I must speak with you," he stated, walking out of the room. Ichigo hesitated but final got up and followed him as Rukia's eyes watched his form disappear from the area.

"Okay!!" Matsumoto said cheerfully, "Renji, Truth or Dare?!"

* * *

They walked down to the empty living room. _Thank God, they went on vacation…_Ichigo thought, remembering his family. 

"Kurosaki!" Byakuya said, pulling Ichigo out of his thoughts. "Are you treating my sister well in this home?" _Okay…random question…_ "Yeah...she's just like one of the family…?" Ichigo said sounding a little confused.

"Like family… And would you date your family member, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo just stood there with his mouth open when suddenly the lights went out. Byakuya and Ichigo ran up stairs and were met by Toshiro on the way up. They stormed into the room. "What's the hell happened?!"

"Relax, Ichigo… we just lost power" Rukia said, standing up. "I'll go get some candles," Matsumoto said, passing the boys as she left the room. "I will assist you, Rangiku," Ukitake said following her. Ichigo looked out the window, _Snow please melt, snow please melt, PLEASE MELT DANMIT!!_

A few moments later, Ukitake and Matsumoto came back with the candles, the _unlit_ candles. Ichigo sighed, "I'll go get some matches…"

"Wait! Who needs matched when you're a shinigami?!!" Renji said, grabbing the candles out of Ichigo's hand. He then silently muttered an incarnation under his breath, his hands glowing brighter with every word. "_Hadou #31! Shot of Red Fire_!!"

"Crap…" Toshiro muttered under his breath.

"Take cover!!" Rukia yelled, tackling Ichigo to the ground.

Renji's incarnation was too strong so instead of lighting the candles with a small blast, a large blast came from his palm that demolished the candles and made a large hole in the floor. _Great…._

"Renji you idiot!!" Matsumoto yelled, smacking him in the head, "Why the hell did you do that!!"

Rukia climbed off Ichigo. Ichigo looked at her. "Wow…so…Renji sucks at Kidou…." Rukia sighed, "Renji sucks at Kidou." Rukia got up, "Let's just get the remainder of the candles lit."

Rukia took Ukitake's candles and, with the same fire Kidou, lit the candles that Renji would have destroyed. "That's how it's done!"

Everyone sat around the hole in the floor as the candles lit the room. "Now what?" Toshiro said as he spat into the hole. Renji looked at his hand, "I can never get that one…" he said out loud, sounding disappointed.

"Aw…don't worry about it, Renji," Matsumoto said, leaning over to give Renji a hug. Instead, her large boobs knocked over a candle and suddenly, the whole room was set ablaze.

"Nice move, Rangiku-san!!" Ichigo yelled through the smoke as he dragged Rukia out of the room. "Don't blame me! My babies did it" Matsumoto yelled, jumping out the window.

"I got this!" Toshiro yelled, drawing his zanpaku-to, _"Reign Over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!!" _

The giant ice dragon crashed through Ichigo's room, putting out the fire but also freezing the room with its icy wrath. Ichigo and Rukia walked back into the room to see the room covered in frost, icicles hanging from the ceiling.

"**THAT'S IT!!! EVERYBODY OUT!!!!**_**" **_Ichigo yelled, hauling shinigami out of the room.

"Thanks for the fun, Ichigo! C'mon Taichou," Matsumoto said as she left. Toshiro just walked passed him. "See ya Ichigo," Renji said, jumping from the window. "Good-bye, Kurosaki-san," Ukitake said as he went out.

Byakuya stayed in the room and walked over to his sister. "Don't be reckless with the idiot," Byakuya said coldly, causing Rukia to shudder. "I will be fine with _Ichigo,"_ she said, looking up at him. "I see."

He walked over to Ichigo with an emotionless expression. "We could have went right back to Soul Society but I wanted to check on Rukia and they wanted to annoy the crap out of you and I did as well. Our purpose has been accomplished. Goodbye," he said shunpo-ing away.

Ichigo let his words sink in and screamed in the air. Then he turned to Rukia who was ice skating on Ichigo's bedroom floor. "I _hate_ Soul Society!!" he yelled, plopping in his bed.

"That was fun!" Rukia smiled as she laid next to him on the bed. "You're brother is a bastard!! Renji too and what kinda captain is Ukitake?!"

Rukia shrugged, "You get used to it…Soul Society is a crazy place. I liked it but I like _being with you_ better," She got up, "We should clean this up."

Suddenly she slipped on the ice but was barely caught by Ichigo. He smiled, "Truth or Dare, Do you like Kuchiki Rukia?" He leaned in closer to the girl he was holding.

"Yes."

* * *

**Hi guys!! It's been a while! Sorry it took so long but I had a lot of school work. This one is for Snow Wing who answered all my questions and gave me some advice.**

**You all probably know "Renji sucks at Kidou" from my other story but I just loved it!! I know this one is a little all over the place and the romance at the end is random but I made up for it cause this chapters longer...I like this chapter. It's CRAZY!!!**

**Tell me if you like it!!**


	13. Flying Doughnuts

"We're here!" Isshin Kurosaki yelled as the Kurosaki family arrived at a small Japanese ski resort after a treacherous three hour car ride. Ichigo, Rukia, Yuzu, and Karin quickly piled out of the small Kurosaki family car to stretch their legs and begin a day of family skiing...at least that's what Ichigo thought.

"Okay, everyone," Isshin started in his usual cheery, yet annoying, voice, "Let's get started! Ichigo, you and Rukia-Chan can go off on your own. We wouldn't want to get in the way of anything…," Isshin finished with a smile, new black eye and a swelling bump on his head.

"Be careful, Ichi-nii, Rukia-Chan!" Yuzu yelled as her, her father and Karin walked off the rent their skies.

"So…now what? Should we get our skis?" Ichigo asked, walking off to the renting booth.

"Nope, never again," Rukia said bluntly, turning away from Ichigo's disappearing figure with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What? Why not? When have you ever skied?" Ichigo yelled, walking back to his stubborn friend.

"I tried it with Inoue-san last year. It was horrible. I'm not doing it," she said facing him with her hands on her hips.

Ichigo sighed; _She's acting like a 5 year-old…_ "Fine. We'll go snowboarding."

"Nope, never again," Rukia repeated stubbornly, turning away from Ichigo once more.

"What the hell? When have you ever gone snowboarding?" he asked, annoyed with the midget standing in front of him.

"I tried it with Renji last year. It was horrible. I'm not doing it," Rukia once again repeated, her hands back on her small hips.

"Then why the hell did you agree to come to a ski resort?!" Ichigo yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I didn't know the only thing to do at a ski resort was ski."

Ichigo smacked himself in the face, "Then what the hell're we supposed to do all day?"

"Ano….How about this, Ichigo?" Rukia said walking over to a flyer that was on the wall on the ski lodge.

_Come one, Come all, for Mt. Tsubaki's famous Snow Tubing_

_Enjoy the times of winter with friends and family sliding down a hill in a large tub_

_Fun for the whole family!_

"Ichigo, why are people sliding down a hill in giant doughnuts?" Rukia asked, curiosity shining in her dark purple eyes.

"It's not a doughnut, it's a tube," he sighed, "Come on."

Ichigo grabbed her by the arm and dragged her along the path to the snow tubing hill. Surprisingly, there were only about 10 other people there sliding down the fairly large hill in their so-called "doughnuts." Ichigo paid for them and they got on line.

"Sorry guys, all our other tubes popped so there is only one left," said one of the mountain assistances, "I hope you don't mind."

"Argh, fine. Rukia, you go first."

"Aww, come on. Go together! The only tube we have left is a double anyway. Don't tell me you're going to make your girlfriend go on by herself," the employee insisted, giving a red faced Ichigo the large black tub.

He tried to hide his growing embarrassment, "Fine," he muttered, "Come on, Rukia."

The two climbed to the top of the steep hill. Ichigo put the tub down and sat in it, his large legs just fitting in the tube even though it was big.

"Get in," Ichigo commanded Rukia, who just stared at him with wide purple eyes.

"How can I? You're in it," Rukia said pointing at the tube.

Ichigo lost his patience, "Get the hell in!" he yelled, pulling the small girl in the tube on top of him.

For a couple minutes they sat there in awkward silence. Rukia was sitting in between Ichigo's legs, his arms wrapped around her, her legs on top of his. They both blushed enthusiastically. _Why are we doing this??_

"Ano…now what?" Rukia asked, both grateful that she broke the silence.

Ichigo smiled. "This," he said as he pushed the big tube down the hill.

Rukia began to shout and clutched on to Ichigo's ski jacket as they flew down the hill. Rukia started to scream even louder when a large bump appeared in the tube's path.

"Ichigo, we have to jump out! Ichigo!" Rukia yelled in a panic. She was about to jump out of the moving tube when she felt two muscular arms wrap around her, preventing her from moving.

"Relax…" Ichigo reassured her as the tub made contact with the jump.

The tube flew off the ground and soared through the cool, brisk winter air. Rukia yelled again, this time in amusement, as she looked below at the small mounds of snow. Ichigo also looked down, amazed how high in the air they were. Suddenly, worry and panic took over him.

"Uh…Rukia…Hang on!"

Rukia felt Ichigo's arms wrap around her waist again. _What's the problem? _Rukia thought as she looked in front of her. Oh yeah, they both forgot about the landing. The tube hit the ground, throwing Ichigo and Rukia out of it. Ichigo looked over to Rukia in the air, expecting to see an expression of horror on her face.

To his surprise, Rukia purple eyes were bright as she laughed at the fact that they bounced out of the tube. Then, a still laughing Rukia grabbed Ichigo in the air and…used him to break her fall. Perfect.

They rolled down the rest of the hill and skidded to a stop.

"What the hell, midget? Using me like that! That hurt damn it!" Ichigo yelled and turned to Rukia, who wasn't there.

He turned again and saw her climbing up the hill with the tube that was twice her size. Ichigo sat on the ground and watched her slide down the hill again and go off the jump. Ichigo was surprised to see she didn't fall off the tube when she landed. The tub came to a stop right in front of Ichigo with a very, _very _happy Rukia inside.

"Let's go again!" she almost yelled enthusiastically, her eyes shining.

And that's what they did…for the rest of the day. Up and down, up and down. Ichigo stopped two hours before Rukia. He sat there and watched her speed down the hill, laughing harder and looking happier than he's ever seen her.

They left at nightfall. Actually, they were forced to leave because the mountain was closing. They walked back to the car together, both of them incredibly tired.

"That was…fun…" Ichigo said, scratching his head.

Rukia looked up at him, "What do you mean? That was more than _fun_. That was amazing!! Humans have so much fun!"

Once they reached the car, Ichigo told his family they went skiing on the other side of the mountain. They all jumped in the car and endured the three hour car ride home. Rukia fell asleep in the car. Well, she fell asleep leaning on Ichigo's chest. He turned red and stayed red for the rest of the ride home while his family said how cute they looked together.

When they got home, Ichigo had to carry Rukia upstairs to bed. Of course, his father made him put her in _his _bed because 'that's what you do when you're married.' When he put her on his bed she smiled, "That was fun…wasn't it?" she mumbled in her sleep.

"Yeah…it was," Ichigo sighed, "Now scoot over."

And they both fell asleep side-by-side, dreaming about flying doughnuts.

* * *

**Man, it seems like forever since I wrote one of these. I think I did pretty well with it though. Rukia's so cute when she's happy I love them together soooo much!!**

**Tell me what you think!!**


	14. SnowBalls and MarshmallowMagic

"Hey, hey, pass another marshmallow over here!" Mizuiro yelled to Orihime who was holding the bag of marshmallows in her hands. She nodded happily with a smile and passed over the bag, making sure it wouldn't fall in the snow.

"Thanks," he said as he pierced the marshmallow with his stick, holding it into the fire. Ichigo sighed, looking at his group of friends that surrounded the fire. He grabbed another marshmallow.

"Whose great idea was it to have a camp out after a freakin' snow storm?" Ichigo muttered as he blew out his marshmallow, which was on fire. He looked over to the confused Rukia who was across the fire. She was attempting to stick the marshmallow on her stick, determination showed in her violet eyes, their color magnified by the burning fire.

Ichigo sighed. He got up and walked over, taking the empty seat in between Rukia and Tatsuki. He snatched the marshmallow and the stick out of her hands.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! You better not eat that!" Rukia yelled, slightly confused with Ichigo's actions.

"That's not how you do it, idiot," Ichigo said, sticking the marshmallow on the stick, he handed it back to her. Rukia looked at the stick. She took it off the stick and stuck the marshmallow in her mouth.

"Okay…what's the point of putting the mar-mallow on the stick? Can't you just eat it with your hands?" Rukia said looking the stick over again. Ichigo took the stick from her again.

"Oh, it's alright Ichigo, I know how to do it now," Rukia said confidently, putting her hand out, hoping to receive the stick once more. Instead, Ichigo put the marshmallow in the fire. Rukia almost screamed.

"What are you doing, baka?! You'll burn it!! she yelled, grabbing Ichigo's arms. He sighed again and pushed her away.

"Just watch!"

After a few minutes, the marshmallow was brown and crisp. He handed the stick to Rukia. Rukia stared at the marshmallow, finally putting it into her mouth. Her expression brightened each time her jaw moved up and down, chewing the marshmallow.

"This is delicious! Thanks Ichigo!" she said as she stood up from the fire and walked over to the rest of her friends who were making a snowman. Ichigo got up and followed her. The two were met by Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad and Uryu. Keigo got up from his spot. 

"You can sit next to me if you please, Rukia-Chan?" he said with sparkles in his eyes. Rukia began to put on her act.

"Why, thank you, Asano-kun," she responded, blushing slightly as she sat down. Keigo went to sit next to her but was punched in the face by Ichigo. Keigo flew a couple yards. He landed in darkness.

"HEY!! Ichigo!! Don't be a meanie!! Keigo whined from far away. No one heard him. "Fine! I'll just get my revenge!" he said as he scooped up a ball of snow in his hands. He snuck up behind Ichigo…he was only a few yards away and….

**SPLAT!**

"WHAT THE FREAKIN' HELL?? Ichigo screamed as he turned around to see Keigo with a victorious grin on his face. "YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, DAMN IT!"

Ichigo picked up some snow in his hand and chased him around the park, the distant fire their only light.

"How 'bout we have a snowball fight?" Orihime suggested, clasping her hands together.

Everyone nodded happily in agreement as they tried to gather up Ichigo and Keigo. When they came back to the fire, Ichigo arrived with his usual scowl while Keigo had a black eye and a bloody nose. Ichigo noticed Rukia trying to hold in her laughter. He smiled.

"Alright! Let's make teams," Tatsuki yelled, sounding like their P.E teacher. "Okay, um, me and Orihime, Chad and Uryu, Keigo and…Mizuiro, and Ichigo and Rukia. Got it, get it, good!" she finished with a smile on her face. "The team that gets hit the least wins. Let's go!"

And with that, the teams ran away and the fight began.

* * *

"Alright, Rukia, try not to get hit, would'dya?" Ichigo said him and his partner back to back, both holding snowballs.

"Relax Ichigo, I remember the first time we did this at the park," she reassured him, getting into her game mode. "We have the advantage here, even if we can't see them, we can feel their reitsu and throw accordingly," Rukia added as she shifted her weight and began to explain her strategy.

* * *

"Will this work, Tatsuki?" Orihime asked, patting more snow on their fort. 

"Of course, we both hide behind. You make the snowballs; pass them to me and I throw. I do have the best aim in our grade," Tatsuki said with a cocky grin. Orihime smiled.

"Whatever you think will work, Tatsuki!"

* * *

"So, what do we do, Uryu?" Chad asked quietly, making sure Ishida could think. He smiled as an idea popped into his mind. 

"We'll hide in the bushes near the fire so when people come over because they can't see, we'll attack. The fire also gives us a better range of sight so we can see people from far away and attack from long distance," he finished, pushing up his glasses.

"All right, let's get moving."

* * *

"What do we do now? We're stuck in the dark in the middle of no where and we can't ask anyone for help 'cause they'll just attack us!" Keigo whined, tears rolling down his face.

"Well, we should at least try to win, right?" Mizuiro said, making an effort to be positive.

"Aw, how are we supposed to win?! Ichigo will cream me!" Keigo whined again, plopping down into the snow.

"Well, how about we try to get the weakest group?! Mizuiro suggested.

"_Orihime and Tatsuki_!" the two boys said in unison.

"Well, first let's get to the fire so we can get a game plan going."

"All right."

With each team preparing for battle, Mizuiro and Keigo begin to walk to the glowing fire in the middle of the park, unknown to them that the other three teams will be waiting for them, ready to attack.

* * *

**I really like the snowball fights cause you can really get creative with them. I guess you can say this is a continuation od SnowBalls and SnowAngels...I guess I'm making my own SnowBall chronicles! Any chapter that has SnowBall in it is a continuation of the last SnowBall. That way its fun and confusing at the same time! Ichigo and Rukia are on the same team... Oo-La-La! **

**WHO DO YOU THINK SHOULD WIN? LET ME KNOW!!**


	15. SnowBalls and ActingLessons

"Hurry up, Ichigo," Rukia whispered loudly from behind the bush she was hiding in, the greenery camouflaging her body perfectly

"Hurry up, Ichigo!" Rukia whispered loudly from behind the bush she was hiding behind, the greenery camouflaging her body perfectly. Ichigo ran over stuffing his jacket with snowballs as he kneeled down next to her, his orange hair visible from the top of the shrub.

"Squat down!" Rukia demanded as she elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to double over. After recovering, he simply nodded and put on his hood, hiding his glow-in-the dark hair color. _Why argue with her? She has a pretty damn good idea…_

They kept watch from their hiding spot until they saw Keigo and Mizuiro, the two walking down the snowy field in front of them. Rukia looked at Ichigo, Ichigo nodding in reply as she walked out of the bush, putting on her game face, which in this situation is her 'helpless girl, "please save me look".' She walked over to them.

"A-Asano-kun? I-Is that you?" She asked, pretending to walk around aimlessly, blinded from the darkness.

"Kuchiki-san!? It is _I_, Asano Keigo! What are you doing in the dark all by your lonesome? Have you come to marry me?!" he asked, tears rolling down his face.

"N-no, Kurosaki-kun has run off without me and…and I can't find him anywhere. I was so scared in the dark and it is so cold outside," Rukia acted, hugging her self for warmth.

"Ah- never fear. I will help you loc-" Keigo was interrupted when he saw a snowball fly passed him, a snowball aimed at Rukia. He jumped in the way so the goddess would not get hit. He turned angrily at Mizuiro.

"What are you doing?! Attacking a helpless lady!! That is no way to be a gentleman!!" Keigo screamed at Mizuiro as he ran in circles around him.

"She might be tricking us! It might be a trap!" he yelled, holding a snowball up in his hand. Rukia gulped_, he could ruin our whole plan_. She looked over to Ichigo who was watching the scene unfold intently. He looked at her and nodded again, Rukia walking forward as her reply.

"Why would I ever trick you, Mizuiro-kun? I promise you I am truly lost! I promise you with my human blood!" Rukia said, trying to gain Mizuiro's trust. _Too bad I'm not human! Ha._

Mizuiro looked at Rukia and sighed, putting down the snowball, "All right, I trust you Kuchiki-san. Where did you see Ichigo last?"

Rukia smirked quickly and then answered his question, "Why-Why I think I saw him last over here…" she said as the three walked over to a group of bushes together.

"I-I think I see him," Rukia said as she ran toward another bush.

"Kuchiki-san!! You might get lost again!!" Keigo yelled. Just then, he felt something cold hit his back. He looked at it, him and his partner gasping in fear.

"A-a _snowball_?!"

Suddenly, the two were bombarded with snowballs, the icy missiles coming from the bushes around them. They ran but could not find shelter as they were hit by the miniature avalanche. The two fell to the ground, both becoming covered by the piling snow. Rukia and Ichigo came out of their hiding places.

"Way to act," Ichigo said as he walked passed Rukia, giving her a high five as he passed.

Rukia smiled, "No problem…just learn from my performance 'cause you have to do it next. Ready to go?"

Ichigo gulped, "Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

"Tatsuki! The fort is-" Orihime was interrupted by Tatsuki's hand being placed over her mouth.

"Shh!" she whispered as she pulled Orihime into the fort. They both looked out.

"They must be going back to the fire…" Orihime said as they saw Chad and Uryu from a distance, the two walking towards them. Orihime turned to Tatsuki. "Now what?"

"Isn't obvious? We battle!" Tatsuki said, lifting her arm in the air as she went to get their supply of snowballs.

"B-but…I was never a good fighter…" Orihime admitted, remembering her time of total uselessness in Soul Society.

"Oh, c'mon! It's just an expression…and besides, I'm the one hitting them anyway. No sweat," she replied as she looked back at the enemy. "WHAT?"

"Where could they have gone?"

"They…vanished."

"Or did we," Uryu said from behind Orihime. The two girls turned around to see that the boys had snuck up behind them while they were talking to each other.

"Hurry! Orihime! Get the snowballs!!" Tatsuki yelled but it was too late, Uryu had stepped on all of them, reducing them to watery mush. They turned around to see Chad holding a giant snowball, it mass bigger than a normal sized beach ball.

"If you surrender now, we won't clobber you," Uyru said, pushing his glasses up with his finger.

Tatsuki looked at Orihime and then back at Uryu. She sighed and stood up from the fort.

"All right, you guys got us. We'll sur-"

A snowball flew passed Tatsuki's face, the icy ball barely skimming her, and hit Uryu square in the face. She turned to Orihime who had another snow ball in her hand.

"What did you do?! They'll clobber us!" Tatsuki said angrily, throwing her arms into the air.

"But I thought you said 'We battle.'"

"Okay then, I have no choice if you will struggle. Do it, Chad!"

And then a giant ball of snow and ice crushed the two girls, the girls screaming in fear. The boys kept bombarding them until the declared defeat. Then the boys helped them out of the pile of sleet.

"Sorry we had to do that," Uryu apologized helping Orihime out of the snow.

"No worries! It was fun!" Orihime replied, thanking him for his help.

"Now there is only one more group….

Kuchiki and Kurosaki."

* * *

"Oh, hey Rukia! Here come Chad and Ishida!" Ichigo warned his partner from the bush they shared as the two walked around the park. "When should I go?"

"When they get closer but….are you sure you can do this? You have to trick them pretty good. And the lie your telling….it's going to be hard."

"Yeah, don't worry. Ishida over thinks everything and I can gain Chad's trust in a millisecond."

"Yeah…but…your idea has a lot to do with bad things…and…"

"And is the only way to achieve total victory. Trust me. I'll lure them over here," Ichigo ended the discussion as he got up from the bush, put his hood down and walked toward the two, his usual scowl covered with fake worry and panic.

"Chad, Ishida! Come over here!! We have a big problem!" Ichigo yelled to his enemies as he ran over to them. Ishida picked up a snowball.

"Get any closer and we'll clobber you Kurosaki."

"Hey! This is no time for some freakin' game! Rukia is-"

"It's not our fault you can't keep your eye on your partner! Chad, prepare to fire!

"I think Soul Society took her again!" Ichigo said quickly. Ishida and Chad had a surprised look on their faces. Rukia mouth dropped open from the bush.

"What do you- Wait. No! We won't fall for that Right, Chad?!"

"Where did you see her last?"

"What?! Chad?"

"Seriously Ishida! Do you sense her spiritual energy anywhere?!" Ichigo yelled, hoping Rukia would get the hint. Rukia understood as she tried her hardest to hide her spiritual energy. It worked; Chad and Uyru could not sense her reitsu.

"He's right. I can't sense her anyway…she's gone."

"No way, this has to be a trick…why would they-?" Ishida asked himself out loud, obviously dumbfounded.

_Thanks Rukia….I can do the rest._

"Look! I don't know! I really don't know! But I refuse to let them take her again, damn it! If you guys want to keep playing this game you can! I'll go without you!!" Ichigo yelled as he stormed away, quickly glancing at Rukia. _What's that look on her face for? She knows it's all an act! What's her problem?_

"Wait, Ichigo relax. We should take some time to prepare."

"And give them some time to beat her…or…or lock her up again? Hell no! I'll see you guys later! I refuse to let them hurt her!!" Ichigo screamed at them as he ran towards the bushes.

"Hey….Kurosaki….wait up!" Ishida yelled as the two followed him into the forest area. Ichigo smirked evilly and turned around, his villainous grin clearly visible.

"Hey…what's that look?" Uryu asked nervously, wishing he could take out his bow and cleave off his head.

"You guys have just been schooled!"

"What?"

And with that, Ichigo jumped into the bushes and the second snow ball bombardment began. With no place to run or hide, Uryu and Chad had to take every hit of the icy horror.

"All right, all right! We surrender!" Ishida yelled, holding his hands up in the air.

The blizzard ended as Ichigo jumped out of the bush, "Yeah! That's what you get for being so freakin' gullible!"

"That was cruel, Ichigo. Using Rukia kidnapping to get us like that," Chad admitted, not amused by his foolery.

"Aw, c'mon! You actually think I would let them get to her after the whole Soul Society scenario? They wouldn't even be able to leave the living world….I'd be there kicking ass in a minute!" Ichigo told them. "Hey, Rukia! You can come out now! We won!

Rukia walked out silently and said nothing as the four walked back to the fire. Ichigo was surprised at this.

"Hey, what's wrong? I thought you would be bragging the whole way back," Ichigo asked, Ishida and Uryu walking over to the fire which was now in sight.

"Oh-it's nothing…I mean…you were only acting so….I don't know why it's bugging me," Rukia said as she walked in front of Ichigo. Ichigo grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, the fire making her pale white face glow.

"Who said it was all an act?" he smiled as he bent down and kissed her.

He kissed her…and she kissed him back. The two of them were frozen in time and with everyone watching, for just that one moment, the world finally seemed perfect.

When they broke their kiss, Rukia looked up at Ichigo, a smile gracing her blissful features.

"Shall we go back now?"

Ichigo grinned, "Only if we get to brag on our freakin' brilliant victory!"

Rukia smiled again but a smile that Ichigo knew had a demon inside it.

"Of course! And it was all thanks to my perfect acting!"

"Hey! _I_ had the best performance! What the hell are you talking about!!"

And with that, she swiftly kicked his legs and knocked him to the ground, the world seeming perfect once more.

* * *

**Wow...I actually made them...kiss. I didn't even see that coming...what a clever character you are Ichigo...so very clever. I really liked that for some reason...I guess Ichigo learned all his acting skills from watching Rukia and reading Shakesphere. Man, they actually kissed! Did you like the kiss??**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	16. Tis The Season

"Ichigo! What's going on?!"

"What now, Rukia?" Ichigo sighs impatiently, putting his book down. This is the third time she barged in with a stupid complaint.

"There's a giant tree growing in your living room! We have to remove it before your father and sisters come back!" She yells, running over to Ichigo on his bed. She tries to pull him off the bed. He slaps himself in the forehead.

"What the hell Rukia?! Dad and I put it there last night!" He yells, shaking her off his sleeve.

"What?! Why would you put a tree in your house? They belong outside, Ichigo you baka!" she yells again, punching him in the stomach. He falls off his bed. Once he recovers, he gets up and grabs her arm.

"Come with me."

He drags her downstairs. She struggles the whole way, scared of what might come out of the trees branches. They arrive in the den and Rukia knees Ichigo in the stomach again, causing Ichigo to let go of her. She begins to run to the steps but stops when she feels a steady hand on her shoulder. The hand pulls her back in front of the tree. Ichigo's hands cuff her cheeks so she can't look away.

"Look…it's just a freakin' tree. Nothin's inside it. Let it go." He says in her ear from behind her, Rukia's face turning red. She knocks away his hands and walks towards the tree, examining it.

"Then why did you put it here?"

"It's a Christmas Tree… you decorate it and put presents underneath," he explains, sitting on the couch.

Rukia shakes her head, "You humans in your stupid traditions…"

"What?! Fine then…what the hell do _you_do to celebrate Christmas? Does Zaraki light the freakin' tree on fire or something?!"

Rukia looks at Ichigo, her eyes almost piercing, but still, she speaks with a certain innocence, "We don't celebrate Christmas…"

Ichigo winces a little. _Great…now I freakin' feel bad… _He sighs, "Well…it has some religious purpose…but most people use it as an excuse to go shoppin'…"

"Oh, can we go, Ichigo?!" Rukia asks excited, her eyes glowing. Ichigo rolls his eyes.

"Hasn't Inoue taken you to the mall already?"

"Yeah but never to go… 'shopping'."

Ichigo hits himself in the face again. "…Get your coat."

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia walked into town and went to Karakura's only mall. It wasn't that big but boy did they decorate for Christmas. Every window had a Christmas scene; every shop had different color lights. The place was red and green from head to toe…and Rukia thought she died again and went to heaven.

"Look at all the lights, Ichigo! And all the trees! And the people!!"

"Yeah…yeah…I have eyes Rukia…" he mutters, wishing he was somewhere else.

"Oh come on Ichigo…how many time do you get to do this?"

"Let's see…I have two younger sisters and a dad that freakin' acts like one. So _a lot_ is an understatement..."

"Quit being such a Scrooge…"

Ichigo's eyebrows go up, "Wow…where'd ya learn that one? Last time I checked you didn't even know what Christmas was…"

Rukia glares at him, "Well…I know it is an insult because Asano-kun calls you that at school…"

Ichigo grits his teeth. _He's gonna pay for that later… _"Forget it…can't we just leave now? It's cold in here damn it."

"Of course not! We just got here baka!!"

They began going into stores, coming out of each with a bag full of something. It was either the thing that Rukia forced Ichigo to buy her or something Rukia broke that Ichigo had to buy. They spent mostly the rest of the day doing that. But Rukia's violet eyes glance over one shop that stuck out.

"Wait here."

"What?! Why?"

"I have to get something…"

"So why can't I just-"

"Ichigo!" She says sharply. Ichigo covers his mouth with the coat of his jacket.

"Fine…" he mumbles, obviously defeated.

Rukia smiles, "One moment please…" And she runs into the store. Ichigo stands next to the store, leaning against the wall. _What the hell could she be getting? There's nothing else to get…_Ichigo snorts. _Why the hell do even care what she gets? She's usin' her own money…_

Rukia comes out of the store with a satisfied look on her face, holding the bag tightly to her chest. He sighs.

"What'd ya get?"

She kicks him in the shins, "None of your own business."

"Ow! Fine, fine…can we just leave now, damn it!"

"Sure!" Rukia says happily. Ichigo stares at her, surprised about how easy that was. He shrugs it off.

"All right…let's go."

* * *

"Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan, come down! We're decorating the tree!" Yuzu says, bursting through the door. Ichigo looks over to her from his desk and Rukia looks up from her manga which she is reading on his bed.

"Aw, come on Yuzu…I'm sick of doing this every ye-"

"We'll be right down!" Rukia says, jumping off the bed. Yuzu smiles happily and leaves the room. Rukia runs over to Ichigo. "Let's go Ichigo!"

"You go…I'm not a Christmas…Ah!" he yells when he's hit in the head by the book that was just in his hands. Rukia sighs, throwing his book from one hand to the other.

"Come on Ichigo, don't be such a Scrooge…"

"You don't even know what that freakin' means!" he yells, standing up. She grins.

"See…you're even out of your chair already, now come on!" she demands, taking his sleeve. He sighs and lets her drag him downstairs. They walk into the living room where the other Kurosaki's are putting ornaments on the tree. Isshin grins.

"Ah…hello there, my third daughter. Come and help Daddy decorate the Christmas Tree…" He says, taking Rukia from Ichigo's side. Ichigo sits down and the couch and watches them put the decorations up. Ten minutes later, the tree is covered in all different colors and shapes. Rukia turns to Ichigo.

"Why didn't you help us, Ichigo?!"

"Ah…this kinda of stuff isn't really my thing…"

"Lazy…"

"What was that?!"

"Lazy!! Lazy stupid bum!!"

"I dare ya to say that again, midget!" he yells, standing up. She sticks out her tongue out at him and runs up the stairs. He snorts and sits down again.

"She's such an idiot!"

"Aw, Ichi…can't you be nicer to Rukia-chan!!" Yuzu says, somewhat scolding him. Ichigo sighs.

"No."

"Nooooooooo…my son will never capture Rukia-chan's heat if he keeps acting like this!!! Where did I go wrong?!!!!"

"Hey old man!" Ichigo stands up but Karin is already there, whacking him over the heat.

"Shut it, goat chin!"

Ichigo rolls his eyes and sits on the couch again. He looks over by the steps when he hears a loud crash. _What the hell is she doing now? _He gets up and walks to the steps.

"I'll be right back…"

"Yes! My son is going to make amends!!! You learn quickly, Ich-"

BAM

"Didn't I say shut it?!"

Ichigo sighs and goes up stairs. "Rukia?" he asks as he walks into his room…but no one's there. "Rukia? Where are ya?!"

"Why do you care?" she says suddenly. Ichigo hears it from the closet. He walks over and goes to open it…but it's locked. He didn't even know he could lock this closet.

"Rukia come out. They're not done decorating the tree…isn't that what you dragged my donw there to do?"

"I'm busy, baka! Wait."

Ichigo tries to open the closet, but it's still locked. "Rukia…unlock it."

"It's not locked…it's a sealing kido."

Ichigo sighs. That means there's _no way_he can open it. He sucks at kido. He walks over and sits on his bed. Moments later, Rukia comes out.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Well…um…" Rukia stuttered. Wait, stuttered? Rukia's never stuttered before.

His eyesbrows go up, "Somethin' the matter?"

"No!" She says quickly, "But…aw forget it!" She pulls out a box from behind her back. It's poorly wrapped and ripped all over. When Ichigo takes it in his hands, the ribbon falls off. He laughs.

"Wow…is your present suckie…"

"Shut up! I shouldn't have gotten it for you!!!" she says, crossing her arms.

_For me?_ His curiosity wins as he automatically unwraps the paper and opens the box. Inside it is what looks like a crystallized strawberry. _That was predictable… _He sighs and takes it out of the box, only to be surprised. He holds by the string that's attached and watches it spin around, the fake crystals shining. It was a Christmas tree ornament.

"I…I saw it and thought you might have liked…but it doesn't matter because you don't like decorating the giant tree anyway…" she says stubbornly, turning away from him. "I was gonna give it to Yuzu-chan."

He smirks, "Fine…"

She turns back around. "Fine what?" But he's already out of the room. "Ichigo? Ichigo!" she yells, running out of the room and going down the steps. She stops when she sees him by the Christmas tree, putting the ornament on one of the very few empty branches. She notices the small glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face while he put it on. He turns around, his scowl back.

"There, happy?"

She smiles, "Yes."

Because that moment was enough.

* * *

**Wow...first fanfic in a while... I think its okay...but I have to get back into my groove...lol. I hope they aren't too OOC or anything...I have to remember how to do this...**

**Anyway, I just went Christmas shopping with my family and put up the Christmas tree so that's really the inspiration. I am in DESPERATE need of more ideas of AintS (oooo cool abbreviation) So if you want me to continue...please give me some ideas...I used them all last year. =]**

**TELL ME WHAT'CHA THINK~~~**


	17. Ichigo's Icy Fate

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

That is the only thing that goes through Kurosaki Ichigo's mind as he stands in front of the only ice skating rink in Karakura. Rukia's violet eyes are wide as she watches everyone gracefully glide by, as if in flight. But Ichigo's eyes are focused on his breath that leaves his lips in smoke, trying to take his mind off the horrid fate awaiting him…

_Why did I even agree to this crap?_

* * *

_Ichigo sighs as he looks at his watch again. He shakes his head and continues to read his book. Rukia's been at Inoue's all day. It didn't worry him…it was just getting late and she wasn't home yet. But why should that be bothering him anyway?_

_He runs his hand through his strawberry hair; __I should just shut up now…_

_With that thought, a small raven haired girl crashes through his bed room door, the door knob leaving a mark on his wall. Ichigo, taken by surprise, falls out of his chair with a thud. Rukia stands in his doorway, a shopping bag in her hands and a devilish smirk on her face._

"_What are you doing on the floor, baka?"_

"_Rukia! What the hell?! Where do you get off charging into my room like that, damn it?! Hey-" Ichigo is interrupted by a shopping bag making perfect contact with his face. He stares at it for a moment, wondering why it is so heavy. Then he looks to see what's inside._

"_Inoue told me what we should do tomorrow…so we went to the shopping mall…"_

_Ichigo stares at the box, inside them a pair of white ice skates. Rukia is confused when he sees his eye twitch slightly._

"_No way…"_

"_Huh? But Ichigo-"_

"_No way in hell am I'm goin' ice skating!!"_

"_Why not?! All you're going to do tomorrow is sit on your strawberry butt and read that stupid book!!"_

"_And what's wrong with my 'stupid book'?! It happens to be a classic!"_

"_Fine, fine…" Rukia says, turning away, "I'll just have to go by myself tomorrow…"_

"_Fine…I don't care! Do what ya want," he replies, looking back to his book._

_She grins, "Then if a Hollow comes I guess I'll fight it since I'll ready be out."_

"_Whatever…"_

"_I've been getting strange feelings lately…" she says, looking over to Ichigo, "I hope it's not a __Menos__." She emphasizes the final word. _

_With that, Ichigo gets up and starts to walk the door. Rukia tries to suppress her grin._

"_Where are you going, Ichigo?"_

"…_Lookin' for my skates…" he mumbles his face red._

_She smirks victoriously, "That's what I thought."_

* * *

_Oh yeah…she's a clever little midget._

"Come on Ichigo! Let's go in!" Rukia says, excitement overflowing from her voice. She starts to walk towards the door but Ichigo grabs the hood of Yuzu's periwinkle coat. "Hey…what was that for, baka?"

"Uh…" Ichigo's face turns red and he lets go of her coat, "Do ya wanna do something else? I'll get ya those Chappy Dvds ya wanted…"

Rukia stares at him confused, _When the does great Kurosaki Ichigo try to bribe someone?_

"Relax Ichigo…this is going to be fine! Inoue said _everyone _knows how to ice skate. Now come on…" Rukia tells him, making her way to the door. Ichigo winces at the word –everyone-. Because _everyone_ knows how to ice skate…everyone but him.

_Damn it._

They walk in and Ichigo starts to tie up his skates. He nervously looks around the rink to make sure no one he knows is around. He doesn't want anyone seeing him falling on his face. He ties them up and, with the help of the wall; he walks over to Rukia, trying to conceal his lack of balance.

"You ready?" Ichigo asks, leaning against the wall. Rukia frowns, looking up at him and then back at her feet. She sighs angrily.

"I can't get them on."

"What? All ya gotta do is tie them."

She looks away, her face turning red, "We only have sandals in Soul Society so…"

Ichigo rolls his eyes and gets on his knees. He puts her foot on his legs and starts to tie up her skates. Both their faces are red but they can't tell because they look away, refusing to make eye contact. When Ichigo finishes, he stands up instantly.

"Done…" he mumbles. Rukia stands up, looking at the floor.

"Thanks…" she mutters back as she walks towards the rink. Ichigo watches as she balances on her skates as she walks, her movements graceful. _And she's not even on the ice yet…_ Ichigo sighs, knowing he will never be able to live this down.

_This is not gonna end well._

By the time Ichigo makes his way over to the ice, Rukia is already on it. He stares in shock as she elegantly spins around the ice, as if she was a dancer. Her usually serious face is graced with a small smile as she glides over to him. She skids to a stop, flaring some ice up into his face.

"Are you coming, Ichigo?"

Ichigo stares at her for a second, "I didn't know you knew how ta do this…"

She shrugs, "I don't," she replies, skating in a circle, "I guess it's just natural…but come on, Ichigo! You're too slow!" she orders as she skates away.

He gulps as he walks on to the ice, grabbing the wall automatically. He makes sure no one is watching before he starts to pull himself around the ice while using the wall, his legs stiff and unmoving under him. Rukia comes up next to him.

"Why are you holding on to the wall?" she asks, still oblivious of his lack of skill. Ichigo's scowl deepens.

"I-I'm just warmin' up! Get out of my way, midget!" He yells at her. She mumbles something under her breath as she glides away, but still at a place where she could see him.

He takes a breath and pushes off the wall. Ichigo glides with much effort on the ice for a few moments, his legs still stiff. Then the rest happened in slow motion. He still doesn't know what happened. All he knows is that his feet suddenly came out in front of him…and a single noise echoed throughout the whole rink.

_Aw…shi-_

SMACK~

Ichigo slams into the ice on his back, his head buckling back into the icy floor. He opens his eyes and as his vision starts to focus…he sees a small black haired child above him…laughing hysterically. Wait…it was just Rukia.

_Damn it!!_

"What happened, Ichigo?! I thought you were just…warming up!" she says between fits of laughter.

"Shut the hell up!!" Ichigo yells furiously. He gets on his knees and starts to get up, only to slip and fall on his face again. Rukia starts to laugh harder.

"What's wrong with you, baka?" she giggles.

"I CAN'T FREAKIN' ICE SKATE!" he yells loudly, many people stopping to watch his outburst. Rukia looks at him confused.

"But Inoue said that-"

"Yeah…everyone but me! I'm gettin' out of here, damn it!" he says, starting to crawl towards the exit. Rukia stops in front of him.

"I don't think so…you said you'd take me ice skating today, Ichigo."

"Change of plans. Now move outta my way, midget!" He yells angrily. But instead of pouting and kicking him in the face, Rukia reaches out her hand to him.

"Then I'll teach you."

Ichigo looks at her in shock, but then realizing he was staring at her, looks away.

"How the hell are you supposed ta help me?! This is your first time."

"Shut up! By the look of things, I'm a hundred times better than you, baka…and you _need _the help. Or do you want to just stay on the ground all day?"

Ichigo sighs angrily and takes her hand. Rukia pulls him up and takes his other hand, making them face each other.

"All right…have your balance?" Ichigo looks at his feet. Rukia sighs, "It's not that hard of a question, Ichigo!"

"Uh…yeah…"

"Okay. Now watch this."

Ichigo slowly starts to glide forward, Rukia pulling him on the ice. He watches her feet and how they evenly scrape the ice. Ichigo looks at her face to see her eyes watching her feet intently, which reminds him that she is new at this too. Then she stops.

"Did you get all of that?" she asks, looking up. Ichigo looks away, his cheeks changing color.

"Yeah."

"Now you try…"

"Are you crazy? I'm just gonna fall on my ass again!"

"Geez Ichigo," she says, rolling her eyes, "You are such a coward! Trust me!"

Ichigo takes her hands again and slowly starts to move along the ice. Both sets of violet and brown eyes are on his feet, making sure he does not accidentally slip.

_Guess this isn't so bad…_ Ichigo thinks as he looks up. But just as he raises his head, he loses his balance and starts to fall forward.

"Damn…"

The slow motion kicks in again as Rukia looks up to see Ichigo flying towards her. Ichigo sees her violet eyes grow wide as her mouth open.

"You baka!"

SMACK~

Rukia falls on the ice back first, her head buckling onto the icy ground, just like Ichigo did early…except Ichigo wasn't laughing. He was on top of her, pressing her small body to the ice. Ichigo opens his eyes and sees Rukia under him, her eyes squeezed shut.

_Crap!_

"R-Rukia…a-are you okay?!"

Rukia's eyes stay squeezed shut as her hand goes to the back of her hand.

"Ugh…damn…"

Ichigo gets up off of her and stands on the ice. He picks her up off the ice and skates over to the rink's exit. He walks off the ice with Rukia in his arms and sits her down on the bench.

"Crap, are you all right, Rukia?"

She rubs the back of her head and looks up at him, one eye still squeezed shut. "Yeah…I just hit my head…"

He sighs and relief and sits down on the bench next to her. They sit in silence for a long moment until Ichigo finally speaks up.

"Can we just call it a day…I think I've had enough of this damn it…"

"…Yeah…but Ichigo," she looks over to him, her hand still on the back of her head, her eyes wide with curiosity, "You brought me to the bench, right?"

His face gets red, "Yeah…so…"

"So you learned how to skate?"

His face turns a darker red and he turns away, embarrassed. "Uh…I guess it was just for that moment…when you couldn't get up…and I got sorta nervous so I just…skated…I guess…oh damn."

_Why the hell did I just say that?_

Rukia's cheeks gain color, "Oh…well, thanks I guess…heh, imagine how we must have looked on the ice…two idiots falling…with you on top of-" she looks away, not even bothering to complete her sentence.

_Why did I say such a thing?_

They sit in an awkward silence until Rukia pouts. "I'm ready to go home Ichigo. Take off my skates!"

"What? Ya still can't do them by your-" Rukia elbows him in the stomach.

"Don't complain, baka! It's the least you can do for knocking me down and making me look just as foolish as you in front of all those people!"

Ichigo snorts, kneeling down in front of her and starting to unlace her skate.

"Stupid midget…"

"What was that, you dense strawberry?!"

"Nothin'" he says standing up, "Just put on your shoes and let's get the hell out of here."

She slips on her boots, "Fine."

* * *

They start their walk back to Ichigo's house as the sun starts to set along the horizon of the river. Ichigo, finally sorting out his thoughts, sighs.

"There's no way in hell I'm doin' that again."

Rukia frowns. "I thought it was very enjoyable," she says bluntly.

Ichigo stops and turns to look at her, "How the hell did ya get so good so fast anyway? Was that seriously your first time?"

She shrugs and walks past him, "It was my first time…but I guess having an ice zanpaku-to helps…"

Ichigo sighs and falls into place behind Rukia. They continue their walk in silence, questioning the small joy in their hearts.

* * *

**That was fun to write...I haven't wrote in a while so I hope I kept them in character. Thank you **** for the idea. This is for you!** ** But this is also for ChappyApril who made me the cutest avi ever for my CrunchyRoll~ Thanks. =] And Yay! Finally a oneshot over 200 words!! I'm happy~**

**And on another note...I think it's funny because I have NO IDEA how to ice skate~**

**If you have anymore ideas...let me know.**

**TELL ME WHAT'CHA THINK~**


	18. Open Opportunities

_Ring Ring Ring…Ring Ring Ring…Ring Ring Ring…_

Ichigo lethargically puts his pillow on top of his head, trying to tune out the annoying sound.

_Ring Ring Ring…Ring Ring Ring…Ring Ring Ring…_

Did I say annoying? I meant obnoxious.

Ichigo fires his pillow at the closet door, which is the source of the irritable ringing. However, the pillow just lightly hits the door and falls to the ground. Ichigo groans as he realizes he has to get out of bed. He looks over to this clock. _Why the hell is her phone ringing at two in the morning? _Ichigo slowly gets out of his bed and walks across the room, his eyes quickly going to the window. _Damn blizzard…_

He opens the closet door to see Rukia fast asleep in the closet. Maybe he would have stopped to admire her sleeping figure, her pale white skin, her peaceful face. Maybe he would have…if it wasn't two in the morning. Instead, Ichigo starts to shake her.

"Rukia…wake up already…" he says almost stoically. Eventually, Rukia starts to stir.

"Uhm…ugh…what is it Ichigo?" she says, rubbing her eyes. Ichigo sighs, not trying to hide his unhappiness.

"Your stupid phone's been ringing for the last fifteen minutes. How the hell did you sleep through that?" Ichigo says, backing away from the closet so Rukia can flip her feet over the edge. She takes her phone out of her pocket.

"There's a Hollow in the area…" Rukia says as she hops out of the closet. Ichigo sighs angrily.

"I really don't feel like dealing with a freakin' Hollow right now…" he moans as he walks over to his dresser where his Soul Reaper badge is, but Rukia grabs his arm.

"I'll take care of it, Ichigo…" She says, popping a piece of Soul Candy into her mouth. She jumps out of her body, "We have a big test tomorrow…don't worry about it."

He shrugs, "There won't be school tomorrow if the snow keeps coming down like this…" but Rukia is already on the windowsill.

"Just go to bed, Ichigo…" Rukia says as she jumps out the window. Ichigo goes to the window to see if she landed safely, but she was gone. She couldn't have left that quickly…

"Rukia…"

Suddenly Ichigo sees something pop out of the snow under his window. Someone with raven hair…wait…

"R-Rukia?! What the hell?!" Ichigo yells surprised. Rukia looks up to him from the ground.

"Don't worry Ichigo, the snows just a little deep," she says, standing up. Ichigo notices that the snow goes up to her knees…_stupid midget…_

"Go back to bed…" Rukia says as she turns around and departs from the block. Ichigo rolls his eyes and closes the window.

"Guess I can let her handle this one for tonight…" he thinks out loud as he climbs back in bed. He's sound asleep in seconds and doesn't even notice when Rukia comes back a ten minutes later, covered in snow.

* * *

Ichigo wakes up from the light shining in through his window. He stretches and looks around, surprised that his alarm clock didn't wake him up. Then he looks out the window and sees his street has been covered by a white blanket of powder. He runs his hand through his orange hair as he walks to the closet.

_Wonder if she got back okay…_ He opens the door to see Rukia back in the closet, sleeping soundly. His eyebrows rise and he sees her wet hair, wet clothes and flushed cheeks. _The idiot forgot to dry herself off…stupid midget. _Ichigo shakes her again.

"Hey…Rukia…"

"Why must you always wake me up, baka," she says as she sits up in the closet with a sniffle. Wait…sniffle…

_Oh crap._

"Ya feeling okay, Rukia?" he asks with some concern in his voice as she jumps out of the closet.

"Of course, idiot! Why wouldn't I?" she replies as walks out of the closet, shaking her wet hair.

"'Cause ya look like crap…" he comments, sitting on his bed. Rukia crosses her arms.

"That's none of your business, baka!" she yells…but after a long silence her hand goes to her face. "My face is just hot," she says stubbornly, "and my body's cold…it must be the natural way from a gigai to act after being outside for such a long period of time…"

Ichigo sighs, "It's also called gettin' sick, idiot."

Rukia turns to him, her eyes wide, "What's that?"

Ichigo smacks his forehead, "Get over here…"

Rukia walks over and Ichigo places his hand on her forehead. Rukia automatically slaps is away.

"What are you doing to me, baka?!"

"I'm freakin' helpin' ya! So just wait a second!" he yells back as he puts his hand back. No one moves and there's a silence for a few seconds. "Ya got a fever, Rukia," he says, removing his hand.

"A-a fever? What is that? Is it bad? What do I do?"

"You do nothin'…" Ichigo says, pushing her on to his bed, "I'll take care of it…" he tells her, leaving the room. Rukia sighs and hugs his pillow. _What an idiot…not even letting me assess the situation…I swear, one day I'm gonna pumble that idiot in the ground…_

Rukia is pushed out of her somewhat violet thought as she sees Ichigo walk in with a glass of water and a white bottle. Rukia's eyes narrow.

"What are those Ichigo?"

He sighs angrily, "Look, I'm not in the mood to answer all your stupid questions…be happy I'm even freakin' helpin' ya…" he says as he hands her the cup and the bottle. Rukia stare at it and back to him.

"What do I do?"

Ichigo grits his teeth, "Ya take one and ya swallow it…" Ichigo's surprised as Rukia obediently does as she's told and takes the pills. Rukia's mouth opens to ask what to do next but Ichigo pushes her further on to his bed, making her lie down. Then Ichigo goes to his desk and starts doing work.

"Wh-What do I do now, Ichigo?"

"I don't know…sleep or something…" he says without turning around. After a couple minutes of silence, Ichigo spins around his chair.

"How was the Hollow last night?"

Rukia looks up, "Fine…why do you ask?"

"N-No reason…" Ichigo mutters and turns around before Rukia can see his red face. Rukia grins devilishly.

"Yeah…fine for a Menos…" she smirks, Ichigo turns around.

"What?! A Menos?! Why the hell didn't you tell me?!" Ichigo yells. He doesn't notice Rukia putting on her act.

"Well…I beat it didn't I? You're such a worry wart…"

"D-Did he hurt you? Are you okay?" he asks, standing up. Rukia holds in her laughter.

"Don't yell at a sick person Ichigo…" Rukia scolds him as she turns over, "Now if you excuse me…I'll be going to sleep now. But I won't be able to if you keep yelling…so get out."

"What?! Wait?! Rukia-"

"Move Strawberry!" she yells, throwing a pillow at him. Ichigo dodges it, growls a bit, and takes his books, leaving the room. Rukia grins, _now I can get some sleep…_

But as Rukia sleep up stairs, guilt washes over Ichigo. He throws his pencil against the kitchen wall as he tries to work at the kitchen table.

"I should've went with her damn it…made sure she dried off before she went to bed…but who the hell goes to bed soakin' wet?! She such a moron!!" Ichigo yells as he has an intense inner conflict with himself.

An hour later he gives up on his homework and starts to make himself lunch. Remembering Rukia up in his room, he grabs a bowl of soup from the closet. After fixing the soup and wetting a facecloth, he walks up stair and opens the door into his room.

"Rukia…?" he says as he opens the door. He sees Rukia asleep in his bed and sets down the soup on his dresser. He takes the wet and puts it on her forehead…and stands there. Then his face goes red, _crap…I must look like a freakin' stalker starin' at her… _But instead of waking her up, he brings over a chair and sits down next to the bed…

And makes up for the opportunity he missed last night.

* * *

**This story is pretty stupid and useless and I don't like it. I just can't think of anything anymore...I may have to end this story at 20 chapters if I keep coming up with stupid ideas like this. Ugh...anyway...this is what happens when it snows 14 inches and I have nothing to do...acutally, I do have a lot of stuff to do but just didn't feel like doing it. But I don't really have a lot to say about this chapter...**

**Tell me what you think?**


End file.
